Hank (Maya the Bee)
Hank the Hornet (or better known as Hank) is the tertiary antagonist-turned-supporting character of the 2014 German-Australian-Belgian 3D computer-animated comedy adventure film Maya the Bee (promoted theatrically as "Maya the Bee Movie") based on the 1912 German comic book series The Adventures of Maya the Bee by Waldemar Bonsels. He is a Bees best friends and former arch-rivals. Personality He and his Hornets are started as a villain to fight the bees first, and later he and his Hornets are reforms to become friends with bees and other insects. History ''Maya the Bee Movie'' He and his hornets fly to their camp when they see bees collecting pollen. Hank then taunting them so as not to leave enough pollen for others, a guard insulting harvest thief, Hank takes it badly and howls to bees that hornets are not thieves. The same guard tells him to return from the whole he comes, Hank is not impressed that they are lucky because they have to set up their camp, before leaving he cuts a flower with his sting to intimidate the bee guards then go. Later after his son left somewhere without his knowing it, Hank began to cry until another hornet asked him his intention he denied that he was crying and the other hornet pointed to a group of d Bees on their territory. Hank angry then tells them to get away because they were on his territory but the head of the group of bees told him that it was their territory and that they had until the first daylight to go, Hank threatening them to pull their hair off if they did not leave right away. Two ants caught the hornet camp in spite of themselves and left a grain of pollen. When the hornets came back, Hank believed that it was the bees that had all break then very angry he united several horned armed and go crush the bees. That early morning, He and his Hornets are ready tomorrow for squash the pollen guzzlers and against the bees. That made Sting was fearful about Hornets are fighting against the bees, and Sting ran off to warn Maya, Willy and Flip. When Maya and her Friends went to the Gorgo's hedge, He and his Hornets are ready to kill bees, and suddenly the Gorgo was wakes and scareded at them when Maya, Willy and Sting are got in it. When Maya and her friends got out of Gorgo's head, Maya tells them about bees and hornets can be friends and fight Gorgo instead. Maya shows about Willy and Sting are best friends and that Hank was unhappy about the camp. When Gorgo fell down to Buzzlina, Crawley and Hank, Maya and her friends are worked togehter along with hornets and lift the Gorgo really hard. After Maya's friends and hornets are the Gorgo's head out, Sting thanked to his father and made him proud for helping Hornets and Bees get the Gorgo out, and started to reformed, but he saw the royal jelly who was stolen and it was Buzzlina who hides it in the Queen's crown. When the Queen is okay and his son Sting tells his father to do it, Hank shake the Queen's hand and finally Bees, Hornets, and Maya's friends were very proud. At the end when Hank and his Hornets are join bees in the hive, He watches his son Sting along with his sidekick Willy are hive heroes and finally he proud of him. When Flip starts the party, Hank and the Queen self-conscious dance together. ''Maya the Bee 2: The Honey Games'' He was no longer as antagonist, now he becomes giving out orders for Bees and Hornets in the Hive. The sequel film was Coming in TBA 2017. Gallery Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_12.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_13.jpg|Hank’s reformed Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_14.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_15.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_16.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_17.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_18.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_25.jpg|He told by his son Sting to shake the Queen's hand Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_20.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_1.jpg|Hank shakes The Queen's hand Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_2.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_24.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_3.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_4.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_5.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_6.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_7.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_21.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_8.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_9.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_10.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_11.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_23.jpg Hank_the_Hornet_screenshots_22.jpg External links *Hank in Villains Wiki Category:Maya the Bee Heroes Category:Male Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Mischievous Category:Parents Category:Lawful Good Category:Families Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Love Rivals Category:In Love Category:Successful Category:Warriors Category:Protectors Category:Legacy Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighter Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Leaders Category:Brutes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:False Antagonist Category:Animals